Gohan y las redes sociales
by pipe92
Summary: Internet y redes sociales es algo común para muchos,pero para alguien que a vivido en las montañas toda su vida no lo es, luego de tener que realizar un último trabajo para la preparatoria ,Videl y sus amigos deciden crear un grupo de Facebook para poder repartirse cada tarea, ahora Gohan deberá embarcarse en un mundo tecnológico ¿Que peligros encontrara al enterar al mundo virtual


**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

* * *

Capítulo único : ¿Facebook ?

Era una tarde calurosa en ciudad Satán pronto llegaría el verano , lo que significa que terminarían las clases para muchos , pero este año era diferente para un salón de la preparatoria estrella naranja , ya que era su último año para muchos , algunos se encontraban nerviosos por los nuevos retos , otros pensaban en la fiesta de graduación y alguno en que universidad estudiarían

Pero el profesor les tenía preparado otra cosa , ese día llego para informarles que tenían un último examen , cosa que a muchos les pareció inadecuado demostrando su descontento con quejidos , pero el les explico que su último trabajo era exponer en grupos de un tema a elección , el tema era libre solo que ellos debían hacer lo durante una hora

\- Esto apesta sino fuera poco los exámenes especiales que tengo por ayudar a la policía - Alega frustrada la ojiazul frunciendo el ceño - ¿ Lo haremos juntos verdad ?

\- ¿Que dices? - Cuestiona Gohan exaltado y distraído sin saber lo que la pelinegra trataba de decir le

\- El trabajo final bobo - responde Videl divertida por la particular forma de ser de su novio - Aunque si quieres también en eso ja ja ja ja

\- eh amiga podemos también ser parte de su grupo - Dice Iresa acercando se al oído de su amiga esperando una respuesta favorable

\- Que quieres decir con que ¿podemos ?, claro tu si pero quien es el otro - cuestiona la justiciera adolescente

\- Pues Shamper también , después de todo los 4 somos amigos - menciona la rubia con mi ha convicción

Tras el torneo de artes marciales Gohan se volvió más unido con Iresa y Shamper , después de todo ahora era amigo íntimo de la pelinegra , aunque el rubio aún lo molestaba , Gohan siempre ignoro el asunto ya que no le tomaba importancia , aunque era Videl quien ponía a Shamper en su lugar y en más de una ocasión fue con golpes

\- ¿Que opinas tú Gohan? - Pregunta la pelinegra girando se en dirección del Semisaiyajin - No es necesario decir que si , después de todo eres tú quien hace todo el trabajo

\- No tengo ningún problema con ello - Comenta Gohan después de todo no quería problemas y la presencia del rubio no le generaba ninguna

\- Bien Shamper estarás con nosotros , pero si el día de la presentación no sabes tu parte te rompo las piernas - Informa la ojiazul frunciendo el ceño provocando un escalofrío en el chico

\- Entendí el mensaje no era necesario ser tan brusca - Dice Shamper intimidado por la amenaza de la hija del campeón del mundo

\- Creo que lo mejor sería Usar Facebook para comenzar el trabajo , después de todo Gohan vive muy lejos como para juntarnos tan seguido - Comenta la rubia sonriendo

\- Claro Ireza y podemos avanzar en casa y repartirnos las partes

\- Eh chicos creo que tengo un problema con ello - Dice Gohan algo apenado y avergonzado por la situación

\- ¿Que ocurre Gohan? - Preguntaron ambas chicas al mismo tiempo

\- Resulta que en mi casa no tenemos internet y por lo tanto no tengo Facebook - Responde Gohan agachando la cabeza levemente

\- Tengo una idea debemos ir hablar con Bulma segura ella nos podrá ayudar - Comenta Videl da do una ligera sonrisa al igual que su amiga rubia

Gohan asintió con la cabeza dando a entender que también consideraba aceptable la idea,Tras el término de las clases ambos jóvenes se fueron volando hacia la corporación calpsula , después de todo quien más que Bulma podía ayudar los en temas tecnológicos , una vez que llegaron donde la peliazul quien se encontraba en su laboratorio y tras explicar le lo sucedido

\- Creó que esto te será de utilidad - Dice Bulma tomando una pequeña caja de color gris que tenía varias luces de color verde con una antena en la parte superior

\- Enserio servirá es algo pequeño a mi parecer - Menciona el hijo de Goku algo incrédulo de la capacidad del pequeño aparato

\- Recuerdas el pequeño radio que usamos para comunicarnos en nuestro viaje al planeta de Picolo , es igual funcionará muy bien - responde la científica de pelo azul con mucha seguridad

\- ¿Planeta del señor Picolo? , eso aún no me los contado - vocifera exaltada la pelinegra algo sorprendida que aún tuviera secretos

\- Es una larga historia que te debo aún - Dices el Semisaiyajin algo nervioso - Si es igual a ese entonces si me servirá

\- Estoy segura que también necesitarás una de estas - menciona Bulma extendiendo le una caja con un netbook

\- ¿Cuanto te debo? - Pregunta Gohan tomando la caja con la computadora

\- Es un regalo , considera lo como un regalo de cumpleaños adelantado - Aclara la amiga de su padre

Ambos pelinegros se despidieron de la científica de pelo azul para ir rumbo a las montañas paos , aún quedaba algo de luz de día y querían aprovechar el tiempo que aún les quedaba , después de todo Videl sin debía enseñar le como ocupar la computadora y crear le una cuenta de Facebook , una vez que llegaron a la habitación de Gohan encendieron el nootbook y conectaron el pequeño aparato que según Bulma servía cómo un módem para el internet

\- Al parecer funciona muy bien este módem de Bulma - Comenta Videl sentada desde un pequeño escrito con la computadora al frente - ahora lo principal ¿tienes correo electrónico?

\- Eh ... Creo que tampoco - Responde algo nervioso el pelinegro

\- Esto será más difícil de lo que imaginaba - Dice la hija de Mr Satán dando un leve suspiro mientras abre otra ventana en el ordenador - ¿se te ocurre un nombre para tu correo?

\- Que tal Gran saiyaman 1 solo que todo junto - Propone el hijo de Milk levantando un dedo como señal de su idea

\- Creo que eso quedaría mejor como tú contraseña - Explica la ojiazul quien seguía en la computadora tratando de pensar - por ahora qué tal Solo tu nombre

\- Supongo que tienes razón así será más fácil recordar lo - menciona el pelinegro colocando una mano detrás de su cabeza

Después de un par de minutos en los que Videl creaba el correo electrónico a su novio , para luego poder diseñar su cuenta de Facebook y quedar de acuerdo que usarían la misma contraseña para que el Semisaiyajin no la olvidará y preguntara un par de datos para rellenar su perfil todo estaba listo para iniciar su aventura en la red social

\- Bien ahora estás listo ahora lo puedes usar - Informa Videl levantando se de la silla para dar el asiento a Gohan - Ya le envié una solicitud a Iresa y al tonto de Shamper

\- Parece que ya la aceptaron - Comenta Gohan viendo que tenía dos notificaciones

 _" Iresa ya acepto tu solicitud de amistad"_

 _" Shamper ya acepto tu solicitud de amistad"_

\- Espera deja hacer algo antes - Dice la ojiazul sentándose en la cama y sacando su celular de su bolso

 _" Videl Satán ya acepto tu solicitud de amistad_

 _Videl Satán ha indicado que tiene una relación con usted . Aceptar o rechazar_

\- ¿Crees que sea correcto hacer lo publicó? , aún no se lo decimos a tu padre - menciona Gohan preocupado luego de leer la última notificación

\- Tranquilo mi padre no se enterará de nada y se lo diremos en su cumpleaños - Dice la ojiazul tratando de tranquilizar a su novio

 _Son Gohan a cambiado su situación sentimental de soltero(a) a tiene una relación con Videl Satán_

 _A Iresa le gusta esto_

 _A Shamper el enoja_

 _-_ vaya que rápidos son - comenta Gohan sorprendido lo rápido que funcionaban las redes sociales

La ojiazul se paró un momento para salir de la habitación, dejando a Gohan solo por un momento quien estaba dando me gusta a páginas que le parecían interesantes cuando llego una nueva notificación

 _._ _.- que oculto se lo tenían tortolitos 7u7.- comento iresa en los comentarios_

 _Chat de Facebook_

 _I: bien enamorados tienen algún tema a desarrollar_

 _S: que tal como los nerds consiguen novias ja ja ja_

 _V: otro chiste de esos y te buscaré y te daré una paliza_

 _S: O_0_

 _I : ja ja ja_

 _Gohan está escribiendo..._

 _Gohan está escribiendo..._

 _I: vaya será un gran discurso_

 _V: tal vez yo estoy en la cocina ayudando a su madre hacer un pastel_

 _G: ¿tendremos pastel?_

 _V : Si amor_

 _I: vaya se a un motel ja ja ja_

 _V: celosa -_-_

 _I: el celoso es Shamper_

 _Gohan está escribiendo..._

 _Gohan está escribiendo..._

 _I: creo que a tu novio tiene problemas_

 _V : es algo lento_

 _G : Lo siento escriben muy rápido_

Tras un par de horas discutiendo de que tema era mejor para exponer , en los cuales Shamper sugerido investigar los beneficios de hacer deporte , Iresa acerca del orígenes de la moda actual , Videl sobre los torneos de artes marciales , pero ninguno estaba de acercó con el tema del otro , hasta que Gohan sugirió acerca de la ergonomía aplicada en los estudiantes y sus lugares de estudio , a ambas chicas les pareció un tema muy particular y que sería original tocar , aunque Shamper se negaba por molestar a Gohan debía seguir a la mayoría.

Teniendo el tema elegido solo faltaba repartirse los temas , Gohan hablaría que era la Ergonomía y sus aplicaciones , Iresa y Shamper tocarían el problema en cuestión y Videl daría la solución al problema expuesto y faltando unos días para la exposición , una solicitud de amistad saco a Gohan de su preparación de su tema , al abrir la se mostró una joven castaña bastante guapa que aparentaba tener su misma edad , de nombre Lime , cosa que hizo ruido en su mente por unos minutos , pero aceptar una solicitud de amistad no le afectaría en nada

Chat de Facebook

 _L : Hola , ¿te acuerdas de mí ^_^ ?_

 _G: Hola ... A decir verdad no ( escribía Gohan algo dudo de su respuesta )_

 _L : Lime la chica que conociste hace 7 años , cuando Cell ataco el mundo_

 _G: oh cierto lo recuerdo y ¿Como está tu abuelo?_

 _L: Aún se mantiene bien aunque yo me hago cargo de la tienda_

Gohan sonrío por un momento mientras escribía para hacer otra pregunta , era bueno poder tener contacto con una vieja amiga de la infancia , pasando se la tarde hablando recuperando el tiempo perdido y aunque esperaba que esto no le generará problemas con su novia , era sabido que Lime no le parecía la idea que Mr Satán se haya llevado el crédito , no hubo problemas hasta que cierto día Gohan cambio su foto de perfil por un dado salía solo con un paisaje de un hermoso prado

Nadie creería que eso podría generar algún conflicto hasta que pudo notar que la castaño hizo un comentario de dicha foto , que decía " Que guapo está para casarme " , el pelinegro encontró aunque comentario bastante cómico , no fue hasta dos horas después cuando su novia llegó de improviso a su habitación , el Semisaiyajin se sorprendió por la repentina visita de la pelinegra , la cual no parecía muy alegre por el ceño fruncido , pero antes de que pudiera decir algo , está le rompió su computadora en la cabeza

\- Pero que demonios fue eso , ¿porque hiciste? - Pero antes de que Gohan pudiera seguir hablando Videl lo beso con brusquedad , tomando lo por sorpresa

\- Cuando consigas otro computador, dile a tu amiguita que ya tienes dueña - Dice molesta con el entre cejo frunciendo antes de irse

\- A tus órdenes amor - Susurra el pelinegro aún sin saber qué pasó


End file.
